borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
File Search/Transcript
Handsome Jack: Okay, so we got ourselves a plan. You follow Claptrap's Consciousness, he leads you to my H-Source... then you get the hell out of there. Good? Good! How hard could that be? Claptrap's Consciousness: Memory Bank 2, huh? I'll never forget all the times I've had there! Unless that was Bank 3. Or 9. (Approach Quarantine) Claptrap's Consciousness: I'm gonna take you through the Quarantine Zone! *'Athena (if present):' What's this? A jail? *'Wilhelm (if present):' This a jail? *'Nisha (if present):' This place a jail? *'Claptrap (if present):' Is this a place of incarceration? *'Jack2 (if present):' Uh, I guess this is a... jail? Right? *'Aurelia (if present):' This place smells... prisony. Claptrap's Consciousness: It's no ordinary jail! You see that cube? That's where the baddest things in the system go -- and when they go in, they don't EVER come out! How cool is that?! M4D-TP: Pancake, PANCAAAKE! Who's there? Who's there?! Claptrap's Consciousness: I love that guy! M4D-TP: No no pancake. (Reach dump) Claptrap's Consciousness: Anyhow, I brought you down here because with your admin password revoked, you're gonna need weapons -- and I've got a bunch that were confiscated! (Continue following Claptrap's Consciousness) Claptrap's Consciousness: Yeah! My whole system's gonna be against you now -- access routes'll close, Authority Walls will spring up -- it's gonna be REAL tough for you! And for sure, Insecurity Protocols are gonna be hunting you down like a fugitive! Exciting, huh? *'Athena (if present):' Yeah, that's just GREAT. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Eh? I don't care, I'll kill what gets in my way. *'Nisha (if present):' Yeah! I kinda like the sound of that. *'Claptrap (if present):' Folkloric romantic hero outlaw on the run from himself? I can get behind that! *'Jack2 (if present):' Yeah, it just... doesn't get any better than this. Winning at life. *'Aurelia (if present):' I suppose there is a roguish charm to it. (Enter Positive Terminal) Claptrap's Consciousness: Yeah, I can pretty much go anywhere I want, even without an admin password. I mean, everyone knows ME around here! Hyperion: Enter level one security clearance. Claptrap's Consciousness: I got this! Hyperion: Welcome, Tiffany. I notice you have a guest with you. All guests must be scanned for level two security clearance. Claptrap's Consciousness: Heh-heh, Tiffany?! Aha! What a bunch of kidders! Okay, you'd better stand on this scanner. Don't worry, this'll be a slam dunk! (Stand on scanner) Claptrap's Consciousness: So, I just enter my credentials and verify that you're MY guest... the systems update, aaand the door opens! Hyperion: Invalid user ID. Moving to recycle bin. Claptrap's Consciousness: NO! No, no, no -- no! Don't open the FLOOR! I said "DOOR"! Hyperion: Deletion fields activated. Removing files. Claptrap's Consciousness: Uh oh. *'Athena (if present):' CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP! *'Wilhelm (if present):' CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP! *'Nisha (if present):' CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP! *'Claptrap (if present):' I'M A DANGER TO MYSELF! AND EVERYONE ELSE! *'Jack2 (if present):' CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP! *'Aurelia (if present):' CLAPTRAP! MAKE IT STOP! Claptrap's Consciousness: Okay, so, you've tripped a deletion field, and, well... turns out I can't actually control that. *'Athena (if present):' What d'you mean, you can't control it? *'Wilhelm (if present):' What? *'Nisha (if present):' Huh. But it's YOUR mind! *'Claptrap (if present):' Believe me -- I know EXACTLY how you feel! *'Jack2 (if present):' You can't control your own mind? *'Aurelia (if present):' Well, I'm moved to ponder just how much use you truly are! Claptrap's Consciousness: Yeaahhh... I'm more sort of an exec -- not one of those "shop floor" guys... Handsome Jack: Ahhh... you're... you're on your own. I don't know what the hell's going on. You'll figure something out. Handsome Jack: I dunno. Maybe try shooting something. That usually works. (Shoot mechanism) Handsome Jack: Ha, ya see? Always shoot your problems! in this case, it's those... glowy spinny tubey thingies. I'll see if I can uncover more of 'em. Hyperion: Warning. Engaging deletion pattern bravo. Handsome Jack: Hey, found another one! Go on, do your thing! (Shoot mechanism) Hyperion: Warning. Engaging deletion pattern charlie. Handsome Jack: Voilà! Another freaky, turbiney thingy to be nuked! (Shoot mechanism) Hyperion: Warning. Deletion field failure. Handsome Jack: Heh-heh, yeaaah, you got it! Claptrap's Consciousness: Boy, things got really hairy in there! Okay, c'mon. Stick with me and you'll be a-okay! (Enter Motherlessboard) Handsome Jack: Okay, so let's hustle, there's an H-Source in there with my name on it! Figure of speech, my name's not really on it. Point is: go get it. (Normal Mode) Lilith: I don't get it -- why were you still working for Jack? He'd shown his true colors. Or face. Athena: You think I can turn down Jack-sized cash? Hollow Point is short on options and I was trying to keep a roof over our heads. Lilith: "Our heads"? Athena: Me and Springs. CL4P-TP: Oooooo! (End Normal Mode) (True Vault Hunter Mode) Tiny Tina: Wonder who Tiffany was. Pickle: Who cares! I bet something's goin' to mess with the data transfer! Security systems are tricky blighters! Athena: That's one way to put it. (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (Enter Security Station) Hyperion: Alert! Illegal data detected. Claptrap's Consciousness: Ah, so... I can't seem to, uhm... do anything about this, either. *'Athena (if present):' YOU'RE EXASPERATING! *'Wilhelm (if present):' (missing) *'Nisha (if present):' TRY HARDER, YOU MORON! *'Claptrap (if present):' AWWWW! C'mon, me! *'Jack2 (if present):' YOU are such an ASSHOLE! *'Aurelia (if present):' Gracious! You really are a witless clodpole! Claptrap's Consciousness: Sorry! Handsome Jack: Aw, for -- "lockdown"?! Agh, fantastic. Alright, hold on, there's a readme here... break a habit of a lifetime and read one of these stupid things. Okay... "Lockdowns can be reverted from the nearest security panel." Okay, got it. Uploading the coordinates to you now. Claptrap's Consciousness: Oh, yeaaaaah -- good call! *'Athena (if present):' Let me guess: you were just about to say that, right? *'Wilhelm (if present):' That's what you were about to say, right? *'Nisha (if present):' He just beat you to it, right? *'Claptrap (if present):' I'm really letting myself down here, huh buddy? *'Jack2 (if present):' Oh, y-you were just about to say that? Yeah, right. *'Aurelia (if present):' As you were doubtless just about to say, correct? Claptrap's Consciousness: Yes! Pickle's ECHO: Pickle: Hello Mum! Hello Dad, sis! I know you're not... coming back, but thought I'd drop you a line anyway. I've had the most AMAZING time since the attack. I've started my own business, finding stuff to sell! You always said I was a scrounger, dad, so at least you were right about that. I'm still trying to sneak into the Drakensburg, get your... stuff back, but it's proper 'ard! The Bosun and his crew are right nutters, and they flippin' hate me now! Truth is, this whole place is scary as anything, but I'm doing what I promised, mum -- havin' a brave year. I miss you -- there, I said it -- but I'm not givin' up. Never. (Use console) Hyperion: Data stream reinitialized. (Enter Center of Data Splitter) Claptrap's Consciousness: Watch out, that's a virus! Those things are tricky! They'll absorb whatever damage type you hit 'em with, then become RESISTANT to it! Best bet is to rotate damage types! (Enter Cluster 00773 P4NDOR4) Handsome Jack: Okay, looks like we use this console thingy to bring up the cluster with Tassiter's H-Source. That's 00773. (Use console) Claptrap's Consciousness: Uh, heh-heh -- how did that totally FALSE memory get in here?! Handsome Jack: Yeah, that's not it. Try it again. (Use console) Claptrap's Consciousness: That guy just looks like me. Handsome Jack: Aww, man. Hit it again. (Use console) Handsome Jack: Thar she blows, kiddo! Get in there, pick up the H-Source and you're back home in time for cocktails. (Enter 00773 FYRESTONE) Dr. Zed: Hey there, welcome to Fyrestone! Watch your step, this place needs serious medical attention! *'Athena (if present):' I'll say. This place looks fragmented all to hell. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Fyrestone? Hmph. More like a Fragmented-stone. *'Nisha (if present):' This is Fyrestone? Talk about fragmented. *'Claptrap (if present):' Wow! My memories of Fyrestone are mucho fragmented! *'Jack2 (if present):' Fyrestone, huh? The fragmentation really, uh... adds something. *'Aurelia (if present):' I've seen more appealing dustbins -- and the fragmentation really clashes with my outfit. Handsome Jack: Alright, the system shows the H-Source somewhere up ahead! Claptrap's Consciousness: Is it? Sometimes I feel I don't know my own mind! I'd forgotten all about this memory! Ahhh, Fyrestone! How cruel its bandits, how friendly its Vault Hunters! Fyrestone -- the fire where our friendship was forged! (Approach bridge) Dr. Zed: Damn! *'Athena (if present):' Looks like Plan A is a bust. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Damn bridge is out. *'Nisha (if present):' Any other bright ideas? *'Claptrap (if present):' Oops! Bridge is out! *'Jack2 (if present):' Well, that sucks. Not surprised, b-t-dubbs. *'Aurelia (if present):' This bridge is not a bridge. Claptrap's Consciousness: Uhhh... would another "sorry" help? *'Athena (if present):' NO! *'Wilhelm (if present):' No. *'Nisha (if present):' NO! *'Claptrap (if present):' It never helps feeling sorry for yourself! *'Jack2 (if present):' Yeah, it totally would -- NO IT WOULDN'T! *'Aurelia (if present):' NO! Claptrap's Consciousness: 'Kay. Dr. Zed: Yeah, someone came through here, tore it up real bad! But I can help you fix it. All the pieces of the bridge are close by. I'll send the location of the first to your ECHO. Handsome Jack: You heard the man... or collection of ones and zeros! Go find that first piece of bridge! Claptrap's Consciousness: Zed's always been kind to me. Sort of a father figure -- wise old man, the medically trained psychopath everyone needs in their lives. It's only right he helps us here. (Reach bridge piece) Handsome Jack: Now, the bridge piece is trapped in some kinda... clogged up data... I dunno -- just, whatever, blast that off! (Destroy bad memory) Dr. Zed: Great! You should be able to just pick up the bridge piece. (Pick up bridge piece) Dr. Zed: Nice work! I'll let Her Majesty take it from here. Dr. Patricia Tannis: Ah, another tourist? Here to exploit the bones of a lost civilization? Location for the second piece of the bridge is marked on your ECHO. (Approach blocked path) Dr. Patricia Tannis: This clutter will need to be cleared, of course. I shall meet you up ahead. Handsome Jack: Looks like we're helping clean up this junk pile, though talk about tip of the trashberg, you know what I'm saying? Claptrap's Consciousness: Hey! That's not nice. (Enter 00773 FRAGLANDS) Claptrap's Consciousness: This must be one of Tannis' old dig sites down on Pandora! She's super smart, but prefers to be alone. We've got that in common! I'm alone too! (Reach bridge piece) Dr. Patricia Tannis: Glad you could make it! *'Athena (if present):' Is the bridge piece lodged in THAT?! *'Wilhelm (if present):' Great -- our fragment's stuck in that rock! *'Nisha (if present):' Yeahhhh, so our piece of bridge is stuck in that. *'Claptrap (if present):' Oh no! How are we going to get the next bridge fragment now? It's trapped! *'Jack2 (if present):' Seriously?! H-How did a piece of bridge get stuck in THAT?! *'Aurelia (if present):' Quite HOW does one lodge a piece of bridge inside a giant cube?! Handsome Jack: Yeaaah, that's just SUPER. Why is it so high up? Dr. Patricia Tannis: This monstrosity is, I'm afraid, a permanent carbuncle on an otherwise fascinating dig. ALthough, until recently, that nearby digger was in the perfect spot to chew through the cube's ugly visage. Handsome Jack: Wait -- a giant digger?! That's fantastic! Alright! I can see something deeper into the code... wait a minute, what if I... just... cut... and paste... Alright! We're good! Booya. Isn't that neat? It's super neat. (Image flickers and turns to white for a second, then reappears.) Dr. Patricia Tannis: For once, I am speechless, though must allow for the possibility my visions have returned. Claptrap's Consciousness: That wasn't me that time! Handsome Jack: Yeah, oh, okay. I guess moving stuff around makes the memory unstable. I will not do that again. Uh, just hit the "go" button on that thing and let's free us up a chunk o' bridge. (Pull lever) Handsome Jack: Oh, for -- what the -- did the battery die?! Dr. Patricia Tannis: A problem easily solved. There are bandits nearby, and they have a battery. Find it, take it, use it. Updating your ECHO. (Pick up battery) Dr. Patricia Tannis: Excellent. Plug the battery into the substation console. Bandit Melophile 1: That's totally not cool. Bandit Melophile 2: Hey! Give us our battery back! Bandit Melophile 3: THIS IS THE DAY THE MUSIC DIED! Bandit Melophile 4: Hey! We were listening to that! I love that song! (Turn on digger) Handsome Jack: Hell to the yes! Grab it and let's go! Dr. Patricia Tannis: Bravo! You've removed an eyesore and helped my project move forward nicely. (Pick up bridge piece) Lilith: You want that third piece or not? Check your ECHO, I'll see you there. Claptrap's Consciousness: Ah, Lilith. I remember when she first showed up in Fyrestone. Man those bandits didn't know what hit 'em! Partly because she was invisible half the time! Handsome Jack: COME ON! We gotta complete that bridge! I feel like it's always ME doing all the work! *'Nisha (if present):' I've said THAT before. *'Handsome Jack (if Nisha present):' Huh? (Approach blocked path) Lilith: The bridge piece is down there. That's a very bad sector. (Drop to B4D S3CtOR) Lilith: Here -- the final piece to the bridge is up top. You can jump up to it. Handsome Jack: "You think that's air you're breathing?" Hahaha, it's a good line from a... very popular movie. You still gotta breathe in there -- environment's part of the simulation, blah blah blah. (On way to top) Handsome Jack: Well, one thing's for sure -- the code's a frickin' mess. Claptrap's Consciousness: Uh, hey... I'm right here, you know. (Continue further) Lilith: This way! *'Athena (if present):' What's with the voices of those projections? *'Wilhelm (if present):' There's something wrong with the voice of these projections. *'Nisha (if present):' What's up with the voices of these projections? *'Claptrap (if present):' Why do the voices of these projections sound so WEIRD? *'Jack2 (if present):' That's weird. The voices of the projections are messed up. *'Aurelia (if present):' The voices of the projections are notably strange. Claptrap's Consciousness: Yeah -- I think there's a virus or something going around. Those guys sound ill. Lilith: Wow, you took your time. Lilith: What took you so long? Lilith: Keep up, slowpoke. (Pick up bridge piece) Lilith: This place is too unstable to re-use the way you came in. I've marked a way out for you. Handsome Jack: Alright, sweet. Nice work -- go fix that bridge and pick up my H-Source. (Return to bridge) Lilith: To defrag the bridge, just walk over it. Trust me. Handsome Jack: FINALLY. Y'know, if the H-Source has even HALF the prototypes and codes in it the Hyperion rumor-mill says, then I'm gonna be a digital deity! Am I gonna be richer than I am famous, or, or more famous than I am rich? I... I dunno, this is wasting time. I can hire people to work that out. (Approach 00773 VAULT EXCAVATION SITE) Claptrap's Consciousness: Ooo, cool! Looks like the Destroyer's dig site's up ahead. The Vault Hunters killed it, or THOUGHT they had! Good times, good times. (Engage enemies) Tassiter Proxy: This is a restricted memory! Intruders will be deleted! Claptrap's Consciousness: Hyperion soldiers? What the heck are they doing in here?! Did someone leave a freaking memory door open? Handsome Jack: Rrrrggh! Tassiter's somehow militarized the memory! You need to take these clowns out! (Move on) Lilith: Lookin' good, Vault Hunter! (Kill all hostiles) Lilith: Great. Now head to the ECHO location I've marked -- I know what you want. Thanks for the workout! Be seein' you real soon. (Approach H-Source) Handsome Jack: Oooh-ho-ho yesss. Download it! (Use console) Handsome Jack: The Spy 9000 Code Drill! Corporate espionage for the next millennia! AHH! The Cavity Nano-Drone -- it DOES exist! The Magne-flector Ray! Oh, oh that is -- that is gonna be so SWEET! Ohhhh, yeah! It's got that -- I dunno what the hell that is, but it's hella shiny! Ohhhh, there's the H-Source code, all ripe and juicy and full of stuff that's gonna be super cool! YES! Come to papa! Tassiter Proxy: How did you get here?! You can't have the H-Source! You CAN'T! Handsome Jack: Yeah, newsflash, buddy -- it's mine now, so gimme! Tassiter Proxy: You'll never have it, not while my programming's still active! Handsome Jack: Ohhhh, blow this cheap-ass butt pain away, will ya? (Shoot Tassiter Power nodes) Hyperion: Alert! System shutdown. Active H-Source file moved to Quarantine. File moved to Quarantiiiine... Handsome Jack: Ohhh-hoho! Jerkface tricked me! Alright, fine! If it's in Quarantine, then we go get our jailbreak on, baby! Claptrap's Consciousness: Lucky I'm here! I can help with that! (Return to Nexus) (Normal Mode) Lilith: Didn't you know what was about to happen? That in signing up, some pretty nasty wheels were about to start spinning? Athena: I wasn't thinking that far ahead -- I just wanted to get out of that place. CL4P-TP: That AWESOME place! Athena: I didn't ask questions. Lilith: You were a good little soldier. Athena: Yeah. (End Normal Mode) (True Vault Hunter Mode) Pickle: I'm finking what this story needs now is a baddie -- someone to make you go, "Oh no! Someone's gotta stop 'im!" Athena: That IS what happens -- because that's what happened! Pickle: I mean, every story needs a baddie, don't it? Tiny Tina: Oo, yeahyeahyeah! And can you make it a twist? Like, finding out whose voice was mixed in with those weird-ski projections? Athena: Okay -- then that's what we'll do. Pickle: It's a bloomin' good job we're 'ere, eh? Tiny Tina: True dat, little man. (End True Vault Hunter Mode) (Enter Quarantine) Claptrap's Consciousness: If you want in to Quarantine, that's EASY -- everything around here works for me! *'Athena (if present):' Yeah, let's maybe take a rain check on that. *'Wilhelm (if present):' Yeah, right. *'Nisha (if present):' You've got no idea, do you? *'Claptrap (if present):' Well, we definitely narrowed it down to FOR or AGAINST. *'Jack2 (if present):' Yeah, that's -- thanks for the offer, don't think so. *'Aurelia (if present):' You'll forgive lashings of skepticism here. Claptrap's Consciousness: Seriously -- you'll see! Hey! Quarantine! It's me -- I've got a FRIEND here! Open Quarantine! Hyperion: Illegal Quarantine request denied. Deploying security. Claptrap's Consciousness: What?! But I'm ME! Waaaaahhh! Hyperion: Infraction deleted. Perfection restored. Quarantine security resetting. (Defeat insecurity) Handsome Jack: Head down to the tech junk pile -- I'm marking it on your ECHO -- and prepare to watch the magic unfold! No such thing as a locked cube to Handsome Jack, Hyperion's AWESOME new CEO. (Reach junk pile) Handsome Jack: Pick up one of those bugs! (Pick up bug) Handsome Jack: I'm gonna re-write the code on this thing, then you're gonna upload it into the IO port in the Quarantine area, and THAT's how we're gonna get in! (Place bug) Handsome Jack: Okay, let's see -- little tweak to the code there, and there... et voilà! Access the I/O port to download my Jailbreaker 1.0 Bug! (Use console) Handsome Jack: Alright, keep it safe while it does its thing, and gets me my thing. That... that sounded creepy, but y-you know what I mean. Hyperion: Illegal Quarantine request denied. Deploying security. Claptrap's Consciousness: Waaaaahhh! Handsome Jack: So that's gonna need time to work -- you better deal with those jokers. Handsome Jack: It's doing its hacking thing -- almost there! Handsome Jack: Keep 'em distracted, we're almost in! Hyperion: Hacking attempt denied. Handsome Jack: What?! Alright, fine, I'll cook up something even more badass. See if you can deny that! Heh heh... there! Head to there! Head to the I/O port and order up Jailbreak 2.0. (Use console) Handsome Jack: Yeah! Hit that naughty stubborn Quarantine Cube thing with all you've got, you awesome piece of code, you! Alright. Watch my baby, will ya? Hyperion: Illegal activity detected. Handsome Jack: Oh, don't these guys ever take breaks?! :(Jailbreak successful) :(Cutscene) :(5H4DOW-TP appears in the quarantine cube.) 5H4DOW-TP: There's no way in or out of here. Except one. :(Title card: 5H4DOW-TP — Ominous (much?)) :(End Cutscene) 5H4DOW-TP: If you want the H-Source, you can open Quarantine with the Override Key. Claptrap's Consciousness: Oh boy! The Override Key! That overrides the highest level security! I forgot Tassiter placed that inside me in case there was an emergency. *'Athena (if present):' And I'm gonna trust you because...? *'Wilhelm (if present):' And I trust you why? *'Nisha (if present):' And why the hell am I gonna trust you? *'Claptrap (if present):' Wow! What a helpful guy! *'Jack2 (if present):' Okay, so – WHY am I trusting you? *'Aurelia (if present):' And I should trust a lowly convict, because...? 5H4DOW-TP: If you get in, I get out. ru:Поиск файла/Диалоги Category:Transcripts